<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SeChan Wolves by Niina_rox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681931">SeChan Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox'>Niina_rox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of fluff, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, it is what it is xD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Had no idea what to call this xD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heo Chan/Im Sejun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SeChan Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope this is decent, I’m sorry if it’s not *hides away*<br/>Either way enjoy some SeChan :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most kids as they grow up they have everything they need, Sejun wished he had a lot of things. But all he had in life was an alcoholic father, who liked to abuse him. The abuse started after he turned twelve, it would be over stupid things. “Why are you so useless” he was hit in the back of his head, he shed a few tears. Instead of keeping quiet he said; “why are you so lazy,” his father got angry and, pushed him to the ground. “Don’t be a wise ass” with that he’s left alone, he waits for a couple of minutes before continuing.</p><p>The following day Sejun slowly walked to school, he watched other students running around, and having fun. A few weeks go by and, he goes to school with a slight limp. Sad thing is no one seems to notice, not unusual for him. When he was thirteen he met Chan, who greeted him with a smile and, determination to be his friend. “Why are you sitting all alone” Sejun hadn’t expected that, “b-because no one wants to be my friend.” Chan sat next to him “I’ll be your friend,” he wasn’t sure he heard that correctly.</p><p>“S-Seriously” Chan laughed a little, “yes, seriously” it fell quiet. Sejun told him what he wanted him to know, but kept the truth about his dad to himself. But that changes a few months later, when Sejun goes to school trying to hide away. Chan surprises him “aren’t you warm in that,” Sejun holds the sleeves down. “N-No” it’s obvious somethings wrong, he walks away heading to the bathroom. Of course, Chan follows him wanting to make sure he’s okay, “Sejun what happened.” His voice echos a little, “I don’t want to talk about it.” </p><p>Sejun comes out of the stall, he remains quiet “I want to help you.” Sejun sheds a few tears “no one can help me,” Chan feels confused “what are you talking about.” It falls quiet that’s when he slowly rolls up the sleeve, showing the marks on his right arm. Chan can’t believe what he’s seeing, “oh my god” someone walks in and, Sejun hides his bruises. After a few minutes they head off to class, during recess Chan asks him. “Who hurt you” that’s when he says nothing, knowing there isn’t that a thirteen-year-old can do.</p><p> </p><p>[&lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3]</p><p> </p><p>At seventeen.</p><p>The only upside to his life is, his best friend Chan. Who is an Alpha, and the only Alpha that is nice to him. Sejun can’t wait until he turns eighteen, then he can go out on his own. Even though he knows it will be hard, the following day. He’s roughly woken up “you need to get up, and clean the house.” The downside is he can tell his heat is coming, since he’s feeling warm. But he saves his complaints for when his dad leaves, he’s not surprised at the mess.</p><p>It’s Saturday morning why can’t he sleep in?</p><p>Sejun wonders where he should start, he wanders through the house. Each room is worse, he silently curses his father. At least he knows he has the whole day, he’s spends an hour cleaning the lounge room and kitchen. Before moving on to the laundry, then the bathroom. By then three hours have passed, he not only feels like he needs a break. He’s starting to feel more of his heat, he decides to check his phone. There’s a handful of messages from Chan. <em>“Are you going to need help, with your heat?” “if so, you know I’m more than happy to help.”</em></p><p>He can’t help but, smile he waits until he’s done cleaning. Which takes an hour and, a half then the house is spotless. Sejun knows it isn’t much longer, he quickly packs what he needs. And quickly tells Chan that he’s on his way, he walks quicker than normal. To avoid the people that notice, what he’s trying to hide. Getting inside he’s relieved, but that simply speeds it along. They get settled in his room Sejun, wants nothing more then to remove his clothes. But since it’s only just starting, he takes it slow Chan makes sure they have everything they need.</p><p>It isn’t long before he lays beside him, “you should get as much rest as you can.” Sejun smiles a little “yeah,” it doesn’t take long. It’s unexpected but Chan fell asleep too, he woke up a few hours later. To find Sejun calling his name, he opens his eyes. Sejun is laying on his back now, his shirt is long gone. He’s removed his pants enough, to <em>try </em>and relieve the pain. But jerking himself off isn’t enough, so as he’s close to coming. He calls for his best friend Chan, takes a moment before getting up. He completely removes Sejun’s pants, he doesn’t have to worry about lube.</p><p>Since there’s so much slick, he takes over for him.</p><p>He prepares him slowly but, gradually moves his fingers faster. Driving Sejun over the edge again, of course, that isn’t enough. As the Omega lays there catching his breath, Chan removes his clothes. And then hovers over him, almost doing the one thing they haven’t. So, instead he places a kiss on Sejun’s neck, right where his scent gland is. He places one of his legs around his waist, as he roughly fills him up. The room fills with moans, and a mixture of their scents. It’s usually overwhelming, but they’re used to it. Chan isn’t gentle at all but, it’s not like Sejun would complain.</p><p>It’s only a manner of minutes before, they both come. As they lay in silence after, Sejun feels like forgetting the rules they came up with. When this whole thing started, for the time his mind is clear. He rolls onto his side away from Chan, causing the Alpha to wonder if he did something wrong. Sejun does his best not to become emotional, “Sejun what’s wrong.” He receives nothing at first, then “it’s not important.” He’s about to say ‘it must be’ when, he hears “would it be wrong to wish that this was so much more.”</p><p>He slowly rolls back Chan looks at him, “would I be wrong in saying our rules are stupid.” It’s pretty obvious what he’s suggesting, but the Alpha decides to tease a little. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying,” the look he receives proves it. Chan laughs a little he moves a little closer, “I think I can start by saying.” He doesn’t finish his sentence, simply because he kisses him. They both wish they had done that earlier, their kiss changes after a few minutes. Sejun is caught off guard when Chan, fucks him with his fingers.</p><p>He breaks the kiss to release, a loud moan “fuck.” The only downside is the Alpha stops, just before he’s about to cum. It also doesn’t help that Chan doesn’t let him go, so Sejun feels helpless. All he can do is say “I hate you,” a moment passes “no you don’t.” They both manage to fall asleep, despite the mess on the bed. It’s a few hours later things change, in the midst of being roughly fucked. Sejun says; “I want your knot,” Chan is surprised but, he’s shocked when. The Omega kisses him and, says; “claim me.”</p><p>It’s one thing that Chan has wanted, “are you sure” the next kiss is rough. Then “yes,” after two more days. Sejun heads home he’s smiling like a fool, knowing he has an Alpha who will always look out for him. He likes that he smells like Chan, he feels protected. That changes when he gets home, his father isn’t happy. He ends up cornered in his room, “do you think you can do what you want.” He’s roughly pushed against the wall, he notices the mark “you’re a slut just like your mother.” He sheds a few tears “I-I am not,” he’s slapped so hard.</p><p>There’s a red mark on his face, “I didn’t say you could speak.” He’s pushed towards his bed, Sejun ends up breaking down. His father removes his belt, “you need to learn your place.” He doesn’t pay attention to what else is said, since he’s being hit so harshly. All he feels is pain, in his mind he’s screaming for help. After five minutes his father is done, but the humiliation doesn’t stop there. His father climbs onto the bed “since, you’re willing to give it up. I think you should live up to your reputation,” Sejun is helpless.</p><p>He’s got chance of stopping his father, once he’s done using him. He leaves him alone in his mess. Sejun <em>tries </em>to move off his bed, it ends up taking close to an hour. He can tell he’s alone something, he’s happy about. He makes it to the bathroom, in the shower he cries. He gets rid of his soiled sheets, as much as he wants to leave. He’s in no condition to make it, he grabs his phone. And lays on his left side, he calls his Alpha. <em>“Is everything okay” </em>he cries a little, “n-no” he can’t manage anymore. <em>“What happened” </em>he takes his time.</p><p>“M-My dad hurt me” he’s not able to say it out loud, Chan remains calm <em>“what did he do.” </em>That causes him to break “I can’t say it out loud,” he can tell Chan is doing something. <em>“I’m coming to get you” </em>he gets him to stay on the phone, he’s lost for words when he sees him. “Oh my god” he goes to wrap him in his arms, Sejun flinches he lifts his shirt. He holds him as best he can, “you are definitely not staying here.” As they sit on the bed, he asks. “Is that all he did” Sejun <em>wants </em>to say yes, but he says; “no.” He whispers the next part, “he also raped me.”</p><p>The Alpha wants to hurt his father, but he also just wants to comfort his Omega. Nothing more is said, after a little while. Chan helps pack up his clothes, and whatever else he needs. Then it’s a slow walk back, getting settled in his room again. He makes sure Sejun is resting, before leaving him alone. Chan paces around the lounge room. Trying his best not to go and, hurt the other Alpha. His thoughts are interrupted when his mother walks in, “everything okay Chan.” Of course, she can tell it’s not, “no, Sejun’s been hurt.”</p><p>She just about drops what she’s holding, “oh my god” he sheds a few angry tears. “His father hurt him” she does know some, of what the Omega goes through. It’s around half an hour later when, Sejun wanders into the living room. He doesn’t hesitate to join Chan, on the couch. The Alpha holds him but, not too tight. It’s quiet in the room Chan’s mother, comes back into the room. She’s a little hesitant as she sits beside him, it’s not hard to tell she’s not sure how to bring it up. Sejun helps break the ice “I can tell you, want to know what happened.”</p><p>He struggles to lift his shirt, there’s already some bruising. She can’t help but, gasp “oh my god.” “He hit me with his belt after telling me, I’m a slut like my mother.” She does what she can, she holds his hand and, gently caresses his face. “You are nothing like your mother, or your father” it falls quiet. “You won’t have to worry about him, you are safe with us. We’ll protect you no matter what,” Sejun can’t help but, cry. He hides his face in Chan’s neck, things change after that. “I think I’ll get dinner started,” after a little while.</p><p>Sejun says; “I love you Chan,” the Alpha places a kiss on his temple “I love you too.” Over the next few days things are quiet, Sejun is somewhat happy. Then things take a turn his father figures out, where he is and, he decides to drop by. Chan is more than ready to stop him, Sejun was busy in the shower. So, he wasn’t aware at first, “where is he.” A few moments pass “why do you care,” that makes it worse “he’s <em>my </em>son.” Chan steps it up “and when was the last time, you treated him like a son.” He feels angry “you don’t deserve him.”</p><p>The Alpha moves closer “don’t push it,” Chan smirks “I will. I will do whatever it takes to protect him, from you” he’s making sure the Alpha doesn’t get inside. “And I will do what it takes to keep him away from you,” he <em>tries </em>to be intimidating. “You can’t stop me” Chan laughs a little, “you think I’m the only one who would be in your way. I’m pretty sure if I told people what you did, I would be the least of your problems.” That’s when Chan’s mother appears, “if you were smart you would walk away. And never come back, as far as I’m concerned Sejun is now my son.”</p><p>The Alpha does not look pleased, but in the end, he walks away. They weren’t aware that the Omega was listening, he watched as the two celebrated. After that they noticed he was there, all he can say is “thank you.” They both hug him she says; “you’re welcome,” after a few minutes. She says; “and you know I’m glad you finally claimed him,” Sejun blushed and Chan said. “Mum don’t embarrass us” she smiled, “it’s my job to” he tried to push her away. She laughed a little “you can try and, push me away but, it won’t work.“</p><p>Which it didn’t. </p><p>It was the following week when Sejun was alone, when his dad decided to try again. “Why can’t you leave me alone” he did his best, to walk away “because you’re my son.” He stopped took a deep breath and, added; “you’re my so-called father.” The Alpha did his best to make sure, he couldn’t leave “in all the years I was living with you. I wished I had a different life, and a much better dad.” Sejun wasn’t surprised that he was slapped, he backed away “you don’t know when to stop being a smart ass.”</p><p>Sejun smiled a little sadly “and you don’t know, what it takes to actually be a parent.” He felt a little better, they looked at each other for a few minutes. “Now if you’ll excuse me I have to be somewhere,” he walked away “I won’t stop trying.” He took a deep breath, “I wish you would.” He met up with Chan a short time later, they had a few things planned.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>